


(The Feeling Of Your Skin) Locked In My Head

by Synnerxx



Series: Kinktober 2k17 [10]
Category: Professional Wrestling, Property Brothers RPF, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bruises, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Marks, Married Couple, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Questioning, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexuality Crisis, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: This is a fantasy come to life for Drew.





	(The Feeling Of Your Skin) Locked In My Head

**Author's Note:**

> for the kinktober prompt: exhibitionism/voyeurism 
> 
> yes, i will finish them. eventually.

“You’re sure about this? I ain’t trying to get punched in the face by Corbin. Have you seen those hands? Not hands you wanna catch.” Corey shakes his head.

Drew snorts a laugh. “I’m sure. He and I have talked about it. Kinda.” 

“Kinda? What’s that supposed to mean?” Corey raises an eyebrow, still not totally on board with this idea of Drew’s. 

“Well, we’ve talked about me and you, but maybe less about him watching. Although I’m sure he won’t have a problem with it. He likes to watch.” Drew explains. 

“Drew, I swear, I’m not here for getting punched in the face by him. You’d better be sure about this.” Corey warns Drew. 

“I am. Look, I know Baron. Trust me on this.” Drew gives Corey a charming smile.

“Famous last words.” Corey grumbles, but he sighs, knowing he’s going to go along with this because the idea is just too hot to ignore. It’s an offer he can’t refuse, even if it means potentially risking Baron’s wrath and his fists.

“Come on. He’s upstairs.” Drew gets to his feet, pulling Corey up with him. 

“You’d better be right about this.” Corey allows Drew to pull him up the stairs and down the hall to his and Baron’s bedroom.

Baron’s walking out of the bathroom when Drew pushes open the door to the bedroom. He pauses and arches an eyebrow at them. “You need something?”

Drew eyes Baron, who’s still damp from his shower, wearing only a pair of athletic shorts. “Yeah. We want to play. And we want you to watch.”

Baron raises both eyebrows this time. “You want what?”

Corey shifts nervously, worried about Baron’s reaction to this.

Drew grins, wicked. “We want to play and we want you to watch.”

Baron stares at Drew for a long moment, feeling heat lick up his spine at the thought. There’s a bit of possessiveness curling around it at the thought of watching someone else touch Drew while he watches, but it’s Corey and he knows he can trust Corey with Drew. 

Slowly, Baron nods. “Okay. How do you want this to go? Since I’m sure you’ve thought about everything.”  
Drew’s grin widens. “I have. You have to watch, but you can’t touch either of us. You’re going to sit in this chair and be our captive audience.” He gestures to the chair by the bed that he’d moved earlier in the day from the seating area for this purpose.

Baron glances at Corey, seeing the nerves in his eyes, and smirks a little. He nods to Drew and sits down in the chair, gesturing to them. “Well, let’s get this show on the road.”

Drew turns to Corey and steps into his personal space, looking predatory. “You ready?” He reaches out and tugs at Corey’s shirt.

Corey swallows, acutely aware of Baron’s eyes on them, and lets Drew move closer to him. His hands come up and rest on Drew’s hips, stroking the soft material of his sweat pants. It’s still so new to him - to be attracted to another man. It still makes him nervous because he’s never given another man a second look, not in this kind of context anyway. He could see when a man was good looking, but there was never any sexual attraction to them. And then Drew happened. Drew happened to him and completely shook up his world. 

“Relax, it’s gonna be okay. It’s gonna be a lot more than okay.” Drew murmurs to him, leaning closer. 

Corey nods jerkily and leans into Drew, meeting him in a kiss. Drew drapes his arms over Corey’s shoulders and presses closer to him. Corey can feel Baron’s eyes boring into them and he shivers. Baron watching them is making the whole experience even hotter. He deepens the kiss, walking Drew backwards towards the bed until his knees hit the edge and he goes down. Corey follows him down, dragging his mouth down over Drew’s jawline and onto his neck.

Baron watches the pair on the bed as Corey walks Drew backwards and falls with him, bracing himself over Drew. He watches as Corey leaves a few marks on Drew’s neck, watches the way Drew tilts his head for Corey, a soft growl rumbling in his chest. Corey glances over at him, meeting his eyes, skin flushing red.

Drew moans, arching up under Corey as he shifts over him, reaching down and pulling Drew’s shirt off. Drew moves around, helping Corey get his shirt off, stripping Corey as well, wanting bare skin against bare skin. He can feel Baron’s eyes on them, can hear the growl he lets out, and it just serves to turn him on more.

Corey works their pants and underwear off too, tossing them over the side of the bed. He muffles his moan into Drew’s mouth as he kisses him again, deliberately grinding his hips down against Drew. Drew digs his nails into Corey’s back, moving with him as he does his best to get even closer to Corey. Their cocks throb against each other, making Drew whimper in pleasure. 

Baron grips the arms of the chair tightly, knuckles white. He stares at Corey and Drew on the bed, watching the way they move together with rapt attention. His cock strains against the fabric of his shorts, a damp spot spreading across the front. His teeth sink deep into his lower lip as he watches the pleasure paint itself across both of their faces. He longs to reach out and touch them, but he’s willing to play Drew’s game a little longer. He’ll wait him out and see how far Drew is willing to go, but more importantly, he’ll see how far Corey is willing to go. When he’d first pushed Drew to pursue something with Corey, he was both surprised and not surprised that Drew was successful. He knew Drew could do it since he’d done it to Baron himself, convinced him to at least give him a shot with the blowjob, but he didn’t think Corey would keep on coming back for more. Then again, Baron had married Drew. Not for his skills in giving blowjobs, although that was certainly a bonus. 

Drew drags his nails down Corey’s back as Corey nips at his collarbone, rocking up into Corey. His cock twitches hard against his belly, leaving a smear of precome across his skin. He gasps, lashes fluttering against his cheeks as Corey skims his teeth along the line of bone, getting a little bolder, even under Baron’s watchful gaze. 

Corey shifts and kisses his way down onto Drew’s chest, tonguing one nipple and then the other, fingers pinching and rolling the other one. He switches between the two, listening to the noises Drew makes for him as they go straight to his cock. It pulses against Drew’s where they’re pressed together. He works his way down, scattering kisses and bites down Drew’s stomach, tracing the jut of bone along the curve of Drew’s hip with his tongue, avoiding his cock for the time being. He feels incredibly self-conscious about doing this with Baron watching, but there’s also this need to step up his game, limited though his experience is, because Baron is watching him. He wants to impress both of them because he always has to be impressive in anything he does and this is no exception. 

Drew squirms under Corey, fingers gripping the sheets tightly, panting and whining as Corey moves down his body, but doesn’t put his mouth on his cock like he wants him to. 

“Don’t suck him just yet. Make him wait for it.” Baron’s voice is gravel-rough and sends shivers down both Corey and Drew’s spines.

Corey darts a glance up at Baron through his lashes, but does as he’s told, moving from one hip to the other, giving it the same treatment. He feels the tension in Drew’s muscles from being so turned on. He can’t help but push his own hips a little harder down against the bed.

Drew whines loudly in disapproval, lifting his head a bit to see Baron. “You’re supposed to be just watching.”

Baron smirks. “You never said I couldn’t direct traffic.”

Corey makes a soft noise against Drew’s skin. The idea of being told exactly how to please Drew turns him on more than he’d care to admit to. He’s not really submissive in bed, but then, he’d only been with women up until Drew anyway. His lack of experience makes him nervous because he’s not used to not knowing what to do and how to do it. He pushes Drew’s thighs apart and settles between them, pressing gentle kisses to the hot, sensitive skin. He can feel the muscles jump and quiver under his mouth, especially when he bites down on the skin.

Drew yelps when Corey bites him, not expecting that. He’s not sure how many marks Corey’s left on him, but he has to wonder if Baron is getting a little annoyed by that. Sometimes he gets a little weird about other people leaving marks on Drew. He’s hoping that Corey will get a pass because he’s Corey. Drew’s pretty sure if anyone were to get a pass, it would be Corey. 

Baron leans over to the nightstand and digs around in the drawer there, finding the lube and tossing it onto the bed next to Corey. Corey gives him a questioning look as he kisses his way up the other thigh. 

“You don’t have to go all the way if you don’t want to, not that either of us would protest if you did. But fingers. You can drive him insane with your fingers.” Baron smirks at Corey, nodding up at Drew.

Corey pulls back a bit and picks up the lube, looking at it for a moment. It’s not like he’s new to anal because he’s done it with women, but there was something different about doing it on a man, even with just his fingers. Every sexual experience with a man was somehow new, even if it was an act he’d performed before with a woman. He tries not to overthink it, looking down at Drew, who’s staring up at him with need in his eyes.

“Think about how hot it’ll be to have him desperate and writhing for you. Begging for you to make him come. Listening to all the noises and sounds he’ll make for you. You know you want to make him fall apart for you.” Baron rasps to Corey.

Corey can’t deny the fire that rushes through his veins at that thought turning his blood into lava. He nods and pops the cap on the lube, slicking his fingers with it. He settles back down between Drew’s legs, nudging them a little further apart. He takes a deep breath and reaches out, gently stroking his fingers over Drew’s entrance, as much to tease Drew as it is to get himself used to it. The idea that he’s about to slide his fingers into another man’s body is a little shocking to him. He’d never even idly entertained the idea before. When he fantasized, it was always about a woman.

Drew squirms impatiently again, pushing his hips down on Corey’s fingers. He moans and shivers at the feeling of Corey’s fingers touching him so intimately. If he’s honest, he never really thought Corey would move beyond blowjobs and handjobs with him. He wasn’t going to pressure him into anything. Hell, he’d been mostly joking about this encounter too, but Corey had seemed interested in it and he pursued it. He’s willing to go as far as Corey is willing to go.

Corey slowly pushes two fingers inside of Drew, figuring him to be used to Baron’s cock anyway, and able to take it. He knows about the spot inside of men that feels amazing. He curls his fingers, searching for it, grinning a little when Drew arches his back and cries out loudly. There it is.

“Now you can suck his cock. I’m sure he’s dying for you to do that anyway.” Baron commands from the chair. His own cock is throbbing in his shorts, but he doesn’t take it out just yet. 

Corey lowers his mouth to Drew’s cock, giving the head a teasing lick as he moves his fingers in and out of him, stroking his fingertips over his sweet spot every time he pushes back inside. He opens his mouth and takes Drew’s cock in, sucking lightly on him. He wraps his free hand around the base, using it to stroke what he can’t fit into his mouth. He splays his fingers out inside of Drew, stretching him out, figuring Baron will want to fuck him. 

Baron groans softly, watching Corey fuck Drew with his fingers and suck his cock. His cock twitches in his shorts, but he still doesn’t take it out yet. He stares at the gorgeous picture his husband and his best friend make on his bed. He eyes Corey, wanting to touch him, but he doesn’t cross that line. This will be as close as he gets to doing anything sexual with Corey. He’ll watch, but he won’t touch anyone except Drew.

Drew trembles underneath Corey as he sucks harder on his cock, bobbing his head a little faster. His fingers speed up to match his pace as well. Drew fists the sheets in his hands, balling them up, squeezing them tightly. Corey is doing exactly what Baron said he could do - driving him insane with the pleasure. It burns through him, the fire consuming him. His cock throbs and pulses in Corey’s mouth. His hips move with the motion of Corey’s fingers inside of him. He’s chasing his orgasm and quickly catching up with it.

“Another finger. He can take it.” Baron says, voice still rough.

Corey does what Baron tells him and thrusts another finger into Drew, fucking him with three now. He slows down the pace of his mouth on Drew’s cock, able to tell that he’s getting close to his release. He’s pretty sure he’s not supposed to let Drew come just yet. Baron hasn’t told him he can.

Drew writhes under Corey, whimpering and moaning as the pleasure gets more intense as Corey fucks him with three fingers, and then whining loudly as the pleasure backs off a bit as Corey slows his pace on his cock. He wants more now, needs to come now. He rocks his hips carefully, not wanting to choke Corey, but wanting to make his needs clear.

“That’s good. Don’t let him come yet.” Baron smirks wickedly at Drew and finally shifts, stretching his legs out and shoving his waistband down, drawing his cock out of his shorts. He wraps his hand around the base of it, giving himself a long, slow stroke. He moans softly, eyes fixed on the pair on the bed.

Corey glances at Baron, eyeing his cock. He still can’t believe that Baron is so fucking massive. He’d noticed the bulge in his jeans because Baron wore skinny jeans and how could you not? But he still never expected him to be so huge. He thinks about the time he walked in on Drew blowing Baron, remembering how even Drew had choked on his cock, how Baron had moaned and pushed up into Drew’s mouth even more. His cock throbs and he presses his hips down against the mattress. 

Drew clenches around Corey’s fingers as Corey works him open, stretching him out. He wonders in the back of his mind if Corey will fuck him. He really doesn’t think he will go that far, but there’s still a small part of him that holds out the hope that he will. He can feel his orgasm building back up again and he moans loudly, hoping Baron will let him come this time.

“One more finger. Stretch him open for me.” Baron commands, still stroking his own cock, shuddering in pleasure.

Corey moans around his mouthful at Baron’s words, having hoped that Baron would fuck Drew, so he could watch them together. His cock throbs harder as his hips move more insistently against the sheets. He pushes another finger inside of Drew, stilling for a moment when he meets a little bit of resistance in the muscles from being stretched this far. Drew trembles at the burn of being stretched this far, sighing softly, His fingers twist in the sheets as he adjusts before shifting his hips to let Corey know that he can move again. 

“But neither one of you are allowed to come yet.” Baron warns, his tone leaving no room for arguments. 

Drew whines again, displeased. He’s sure he’ll like whatever Baron’s planning, but he wants his orgasm now. “You’re supposed to be the audience.”

“Oh, yeah? Well, now I’m taking over.” Baron snickers, twisting his wrist over the head of his cock.

“That’s not what I had in mind.” Drew says breathlessly.

Baron smirks at him. “I’m sure it wasn’t, but I think I like it better this way anyway. And you will too.”

Corey keeps sucking Drew’s cock, changing up the pace and the suction he’s using on him to keep him guessing and to keep him from coming, not wanting to know what Baron will do to him if he accidentally does make Drew come. He doesn’t wanna know what that monster dick would feel like inside of him. It looks like it would split him open and hurt like a bitch. No thanks. He doesn’t know how Drew takes it on a regular basis either.

Drew trembles and shudders as Corey keeps working him up and then backing off again and again. The pleasure rolls over him in waves, never fully breaking and letting him find release. He doesn’t know how much more of this delicious torture he can stand before just absolutely losing his mind.

Baron gets to his feet, pushing his shorts all the way off now, kicking them away when they pool around his ankles. He steps up to the bed and Corey pulls his mouth off and his fingers out of Drew, moving out of Baron’s way, figuring he’s going to fuck him now.

Baron reaches for Drew, hushing him when he whines in protest. He turns Drew over onto his stomach and pulls him up onto his hands and knees. He grabs the lube on the bed and slicks his cock up with it. Corey watches them, unsure of what he’s supposed to be doing.

“You’re going to suck him while I fuck you. Got it, babe?” Baron smacks Drew’s ass, making him jump and yelp.

“Yeah!” Drew agrees eagerly, looking up at Corey. 

Baron grips his cock at the base and guides it to Drew’s entrance, watching as Corey shuffles closer to Drew on his knees. Corey rubs the head of his cock against Drew’s lips, just as Baron rubs against Drew’s hole. Drew makes a soft, choked noise in his throat and opens his mouth for Corey’s cock as he rocks back onto Baron’s. 

Baron pushes into Drew with one smooth thrust, pushing him forward onto Corey’s cock. Corey moans, mouth dropping open as he watches his cock disappear into Drew’s mouth. He reaches down and slides his fingers into Drew’s hair for something to hold onto.

Baron starts to fuck into Drew, hands wrapped around his hips. Drew relaxes his jaw and throat, letting the momentum of Baron fucking him rock him back and forth on Corey’s cock, sucking him hard enough to hollow his cheeks. His own cock throbs and pulses, wet with precome all down the length. He doesn’t reach for it though, needing both of his hands on the bed to keep his balance as Baron fucks into him harder and faster. He chokes a little on Corey’s cock and Corey makes to pull back from him, but Baron holds up his hand to stop him from doing so.

“He can take it. He loves choking on dick, don’t you, Snickers? Like the dirty little slut you are.” Baron grins viciously. 

Corey’s a little taken aback that Baron actually says those things to Drew, not because he hasn’t heard dirty talk from Baron before - he has, they travel together often - but because it’s Drew and Baron treats him like he’s the most precious, fragile thing he’s ever had the rest of the time. Drew chokes a little more, tears streaming down his cheeks down, but he keeps sucking Corey’s cock and Corey’s pretty sure this is the hottest thing he’s ever been involved in. It doesn’t take him much longer before he’s shuddering and tugging at Drew’s hair, warning him that he’s going to come. Drew keeps right on sucking him, looking up at him through his lashes, and Corey spills himself down Drew’s throat, crying out as his cock twitches with his orgasm. The powerful waves of pleasure crash over him, dragging him down into the white-hot heat of absolute bliss as Drew works to swallow everything Corey gives him. Some of it spills down his chin as he does his best. 

Corey slowly pulls his cock out of Drew’s mouth and Drew coughs a little, gasping and panting now. He moans hoarsely as Baron picks up the pace, slamming into him now. He nails Drew’s sweet spot on every thrust, making him cry out. His arms give out a bit and he goes down onto his forearms. Baron tightens his grip on Drew’s hips, leaving bruises in the shape of his fingers. He tosses his hair back as he comes with a deep groan, hips snapping forward once, twice, three more times before he buries himself deep inside of Drew.

Drew screams Baron’s name as he comes at the same time, trembling with the intensity of his release. He whimpers when he feels the rush of slick heat inside of himself from Baron’s release. Corey stares at them, cock twitching weakly even though he just came himself. 

Baron loosens his grip on Drew and eases out of him gently after a few more moments of enjoying the afterglow. He grabs some tissues and cleans Drew up, handing more to Corey, and then cleaning himself up as well. He helps Drew to lay down properly on the bed, petting him softly. 

“You okay, Snickers?” He asks, smoothing Drew’s hair away from his forehead. 

Drew hums and nods, voice hoarse when he speaks. “Yeah, I’m great.”

Baron chuckles. “Okay. I’ll be right back.” He glances at Corey. “You can lay down too, if you want. Or go back to your room. Either way is fine.”

Corey nods as Baron gets up and goes into the bathroom. He looks down at Drew laying there peacefully, blissed out. He hesitates for a long moment, listening to the water run in the bathroom as Baron cleans himself up better at the sink. He finally lays down next to Drew, knowing he should go back to his own room, but unable to resist the chance to lay in bed with him.

Baron comes back, mildly surprised to see Corey on Drew’s other side, grabbing water bottles for all of them from the mini fridge. He cleans Drew up with one wash cloth and hands the other to Corey. Corey wipes himself up and hands the wash cloth back to Baron. Baron tosses them both into the bathroom, handing a water bottle to Corey. He helps Drew sit up, opening his water for him. 

“Here, drink some water, Snickers.” Baron says.

Drew sits up enough to drink half the bottle of water and then hands it back to Baron. “Nap time.”

“Definitely.” Baron chuckles and lays down on Drew’s other side. 

“Good night.” Drew mumbles, turning his head to kiss Baron. 

“Good night, Snickers. I love you. So much.” Baron kisses Drew back.

“I love you too. Just as much.” Drew snuggles down between them. “Night, Corey.”

“Night, Nymphetamine, Baron.” Corey yawns, settling down against Drew’s other side.

Baron hums, already drifting off. 

Drew smiles sleepily, pleased that this worked out for them.


End file.
